Burn For Me
by Knows-it-all
Summary: It was hate at first sight for Caroline and her boss Klaus Mikaelson. He's a rude pompous git and she wanted nothing to do with him. Until one night when they both got drunk and slept with each other. And now they can't seem to keep their hands off each other. Caroline knows she is heading for heartbreak, but how can she run when he won't let her?
1. Chapter 1

**HI THERE. **

**I've been dying to write boss/employee story for a long time. Until now. Even though I've two incompleted stories, I'll try and update this as soon as possible. As you can see everyone in this story is human. Gotta try writing human Klaus and Caroline. I'm loving it btw. Sorry for the mistakes. Make me happy and review please! Thanks. **

**Kisses~**

* * *

_ I hate you truly. Truly I do. _

_ Everything about me hates everything about you._

_The flick of my wrist hates you. _

_The way I hold my pencil hates you. _

_The sound made by my tiniest bones were they trapped in_

_the jaws of a moray eel hates you._

_Each corpuscle singing in its capillary hates you._

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

She slept in. She fucking slept in!

Caroline knew this would happen. She knew she shouldn't have stayed up late watching her favorite show. Why didn't she listened when she reminded herself that she had to go to work? She took a quick shower and pulled out the nearest clothes that she could find. She didn't bother putting on her makeup. The day was going to suck. She got in her car when she remembered her shoes. Cursing, she went back to get her flat shoes. She dropped it on the next seat because she didn't want to waste any more time.

When Caroline thought it wouldn't get worse, it actually did. There was traffic and she suddenly wanted to scream. She leaned her head back on the seat and let out a long sigh. She avoided looking at her watch for the fifteen minutes she had been stuck in traffic. But then she was getting frustrated and annoyed. And she looked at the clock. Oh shit. Panic started to set in. She was twenty five minutes late. She took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. Her boss was going to have her head. Literally. He hated lateness. Lateness was not a word found in the Klaus Mikaelson Dictionary. Along with heart and kindness. And the worse thing was that it was Wednesday. It was known that every wednesdays Klaus Mikaelson would be in a foul nasty mood. Everyone tries not to mess up, afraid of what happened to the previous people would happen to them also. She doesn't know what happened to them because she had not been working for him that long. But she was told that he fired his last secretary Jeanette because she put salt instead of sugar in his tea which she didn't in purpose. Jeanette had lost her uncle and he didn't even care. Of course he had slammed the door her face when she tried to explain why she had been so distracted.

Klaus Mikaelson was a jerk. A first class jerk. And she happens to be the first secretary he truly hated. Though the feeling was mutual. The first time she had started working for him, he mistook her as a prostitute and ordered the guards to throw her out. When he learned that she was his new secretary, instead of apologising like any boss would, he had demanded that she shouldn't wear such clothes. And that his company wasn't a place for a prostitutes. Caroline had been so angry. She was wearing a decent clothe that day! There was nothing wrong with it. His attitude had her ready to hire a hit man. The world would have been a better place without him

It took her almost ten minutes to finally get past the traffic. And by the time she made it to the office, she was officially forty minutes late. She would have called Klaus but she already knew he wouldn't pick her call. Right now he could be arranging an interview for a new secretary. She knew she was going to get shit for this, even though she had always come ten minutes early to work and had never been late once. Until today.

Caroline can't stand Klaus Mikaelson. He was the most self-centred, pompous git she had ever met in her life. She had listened to all of the other women in the office whisper and giggle about him because even she had to admit, he was drop-dead gorgeous. But you have to be a crazy person to lust after such a terrible man. A man who had no personality. What was the point of having such a beautiful face when there was such a massive ass attached to it? He was gorgeous and he knows it, that was how he got away with being such a jerk to everyone. Every woman in the building threw themselves at him, and he was too arrogant and conceited to even acknowledge it. Everyone but her that is. She was proud of herself on being the only one who never attempted to gain his attention.

The moment she step foot in the building, a lot of people gave her a sympathetic and disapproving looks. Some stopped working and focused their attention on her, talking amongst each other. Probably wondering what would happen if she walked into his highness' office. Ignoring them, she bravely walked toward the familiar door. Caroline can't deny it. She was feeling so scared. Her heart was beating loud enough to wake the dead. She knocked on his door before going in, silently praying that nothing was going to happen. Her boss was sitting in his black leather sofa with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head, looking as gorgeous and arrogant as usual, waiting for her. God, he must have been waiting for so long. Oh, crap.

She gulped.

Klaus didn't say anything. He just started at her with a blank face. Caroline doesn't like it when she is unable to read him. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and waited for him to say she was fired. She was strong, she wouldn't cry when he did. But he never fired her - or say anything. She watcheed him stood up from the sofa and went to sit on his chair. She bit her lip.

"Get me a cup of tea," he said calmly. She stood there rooted in her spot. She was so shocked. Did she hear him right? Did he actually said what she thought he said? "I said get me a cup of tea." She snapped out of it and nodded. She was so confused when she walked out of his office. Wasn't he going to fire her? Or would he after she gets his stupid tea? It was wednesday today, she sure of it so why was he acting so calm and collected. It was so strange and so unlike him.

Everyone was surprised and shocked when they saw her unharmed and not crying her eyes out like they expected the people who got fired to do. They started whispering to each other and once again, she ignored them. She got him a cup of coffee and made her way back to his office. She doesn't understand why he wanted tea instead of coffee. But she guess british people like tea more.

Caroline set the cup down in front of him and waited for him to say the word she knew he was going to say. Klaus didn't touch or attempt to take the cup of tea she had brought him.

"Get me another one." What? What was wrong with the one she just brought? He didn't even touch it and he wanted another one? What the hell was he playing at? But she can't ask him those questions. She nodded again and went back to get him another cup. She set the second cup on his table, frowned when she saw the first cup hadn't been touched. It was still there, where she had kept it. "Another."

"Excuse me?" She found herself saying.

"Get. Me. Another." It was the cold tone he used that had her rushing out of the office to get him another. How many cups does he want? She was fuming in anger by the time she places the third cup on his table.

"There. Can I go now?" she asked in annoyance. He shifted in his seat and stared down at the cups of tea before shifting his eyes to hers.

"Another one." Caroline placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. She opened her mouth to tell him to kiss her asrse when he said again. "Get me another cup, Ms. Forbes." His tone left her no room for argument. By the time she had brought him the tenth cup, she was trembling in anger. She hated the man so much. Why didn't she realize that he was punishing her for being late? That bastard. She resisted the urge to throw it on his face. She didn't because she loved her job. But the boss was one SOB.

On her fifteenth cup, she told him they were out of cups which was a lie of course. She thought he would let her be. But the bastard told her to get more cups. With her money. And he had the nerve to tell her to make it quick, that he didn't like waiting for a foolish girl. She was so angry. No, furious was what she was feeling. She felt like tearing his head off and then burn it. She wanted to grab him by the collar and choke him to death. To stab him hundred times until he stops breathing. That was how much she was so furious at him. Words can't describe how much she hated him right now. But what was she to do? He was her boss and if she wanted to keep her job, she would have to obey him.

Thirty minutes later, she was so exhausted and she felt like she was going to pass out. There was a lot of cups on his desk, just not his desk, on the ground too. Klaus doesn't seem to mind though. He liked torturing her. Loved it actually. Then he made her take the cups back and her co-workers must have pitied her because they helped her take some back. Caroline went to her desk and plopped down on her seat, resting her head on the desk as she tried to calm her racing heart. Lucy, her only true friend at work got her a glass of water and she gulped it down. She doesn't realize how tasty she was and she was grateful for her help.

The phone rang and she answered. Klaus wanted her presence in his office. Angrily she pusheed the door open to his office. This time around, he was laying on the sofa when she steps in, one arm draped across the back of it.

"Yes, sir?" she said as she gritted her teeth, mentally counting one to ten, trying to calm herself down before she does something crazy. Like strangle him.

"What did I say about tardiness?" he asked in a condescending tone. So now he was going to ask her about that? After he finished torturing her? "I do hope you learn your lesson because I'd hate to waste more tea. Tell me why you were late again?"

"There was traffic and I slept in. It won't happen again, sir," she replied. Her fingers were practically twitching with the desire to gouge out those blue eyes of his.

"You're right, it won't happen again. You should consider yourself lucky," he replied with that cocky smirk

that made her stomach turn. If only he would keep his mouth shut and not say a word, she will be happy. He added, "I wanted to fire you, but that will be so easy." He got up from the sofa and moved toward the door. "And for your tardiness, you're going to stay for a few more hours until I say it's time for you to go."

"With all due respect, sir, It wasn't my fault that I was late." Caroline tried to reign in her temper. "I can't stay late. I've so much to do and.."

"It wasn't a request, Ms. Forbes. You will do as I say if you want to keep your job. Don't argue with me." He cut her off, gazing at her for a moment with a clenched jaw. "Did you do the reports I told you about yesterday?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, sir."

"Cancel the meeting I have with Lockwood, will you?" She wants to ask him why but she knows it will be such a bad idea.

Klaus barked a few more orders at her. Her eyes widened when he pushed her out of his office, and she watched him turn away without another word, slamming his office door on her face. What the hell was his problem? Did he really feel it necessary to slam doors on someone's face? She went to her desk and found a bunch of files on it. Confused, Caroline asked Lucy who had kept it and she told her it was Michael. That Klaus wanted her to sort it out and bring it back to him in two hours. Who could finish all this in two hours, she thought as she went through the files. That arsehole.

"I feel so sorry for you, Caroline. He's such a dick." Lucy said just loud enough for the few of them in the office to hear. Of course she would only say that behind his back. Caroline ignore her because it would only lead her talking about how gorgeous he was and how much she wanted to bang him. She realized, that she had been ignoring everyone since she came to the office.

When she finished, she knocked on the office door but there was no response. Hmm. Reaching out she turned the knob slightly, locked. The bastard probably stepped out for

lunch while leaving her here to do a job that wasn't hers. She shoved the files one by one through the mail slot in his door roughly, hoping the papers scattered everywhere and

he had to get down and sort them himself. Would serve

him right. Then again, as an afterthought, she hoped not. Knowing him, he would call her to do it while he watched.

It was seven pm when summoned her to his office. By that time, everyone had gone home except them. For the last hours, she had avoided seeing him because she knew he would chew her head off when he sees those files scattered on the ground. Until now. Her heart was beating as she neared his office. The door was open, and there he was sitting in his leather chair, his suit jacket hanging on the chair behind him, his tie loosened, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was busy writing something down and she knew she shouldn't came in without knocking.

Caroline knocked on the door.

"Come in." Her breath caught and a small gasp escaped

Her lips at the tone of his voice. He didn't sound angry,

it was worse. He sounded normal. That wasn't a good sign. He did not glance up or attempted to offer her a seat. She had to stand there for a good five minutes before he acknowledged her presence.

He looked up and a look of total boredom set on his perfect face. His eyes were boring into hers, but he said nothing.

"You weren't in your office when I finished sorting out the files." She tried to hide the venom in her voice. He raised an eyebrow at the tone but didn't say anything. Why does he keep doing that? Still not saying anything, he gestured his hand to the files that were scattered beside the door. She didn't see them when she walked in. "I'm so sorry, sir. The office was locked and-" she stopped. Excuses wouldn't help her situation. And besides, who told him to go out for lunch and lock his office? It wasn't her fault.

"Are you a stupid woman, Ms. Forbes?" he asked angrily. Her mouth dropped open in shock. Wait. Did he just called her a stupid woman? Why that git! No one had ever called her a stupid woman before. God, how much she wanted to slap him so much. "Look at what you've done with the files. Is that a way secretaries are supposed to do?

"I already apologised," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Is that a way to talk to your boss?" She shook her head. He tapped his fingers on the desk. "Then you better watch your tone, Ms. Forbes. I won't remind you again. Now get me Mr. Salvatore's envelope." Caroline wanted to tell him that it was late. She should be at home, not here in the office with him. But she found herself obeying his orders and went to fetch that envelope. When she came back, he was looking through a file.

She doesn't know what the hell made her do it. She was just so fucking tired of him - the work - him, him and him again. She slammed the envelope down on his desk and without a word, she stormed out of the office, shutting the down roughly behind her.

Caroline was so pissed at him. First for making her day a living hell and the second for calling her stupid. She had spend two months getting insulted by him. He was the only man on earth capable of making her so angry. Just because he was rich doesn't mean he had to be a dick to everyone. She hated him so much that she can't bear to see his face or hear his voice. But she needed the money and his company pays well more than the other companies would. If not, she would have resigned on her first day.

"Ms. Forbes, where do you think you're going?" She heard him call after her. She continue walking down the stairs without turning back to look at him.

"Going home. It's late, sir," Caroline replied dryly.

Klaus glared at her. "I didn't give you permission to, did I?"

She clenched her fists. "But there's nothing else to do, sir. I've to go home, please."

She thought he wasn't going to let her and was about to blow it on his face when he said, "Very well. But I expect you to be here early in the morning. Don't let me come before you. Or anyone else. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," she responded.

"You may go."

He didn't need to tell her twice.

Ten minutes later, she reached her home and unlock the door. She went inside and closed the door behind her. Sighing, she walked toward the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water whilst she sat on the counter. What a day. What a painful day it had been. Just then she remembered she didn't call her best friend Elena and she fished her phone out of her pocket and dialled her number. Elena picked up after three rings.

"Caroline, you haven't called me all day!" Her angry voice came through the phone.

"I know, I'm sorry. It has been a rough day, Elena," she told her friend whilst rubbing her neck.

"Hold on for a second.." Elena said. She muttered an okay even though Elena was already gone. Five seconds later, she said, "Okay I'm back. Bonnie's here too. Conference call."

"Hey, Care!" Bonnie said.

"Hey Bonnie," she replied smiling even though she can't see her. God, she was so glad to hear their voices.

"So what happened?" Elena asked. Caroline could hear the concern in her friend's voice.

"Klaus happened."

"Oh!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Your super hot rich boss! Did you two finally sex each other? I knew it! Didn't I tell you, Elena. After two months of sexual tension, you finally did it! Ha!"

She groaned.

"Bonnie," Elena warned.

"I already told you, Bonnie and I'm telling you. Me and Klaus are not going to happen. Ever. Maybe if you had said Murder each other tension, I'll agree with you."

She heard Bonnie chuckle. "Murder each other tension, what now?"

"Ignore her and tell me what happened." Caroline pictured Elena rolling her eyes as she said that.

"Uhm what didn't happen.." And then she told them everything that happened today. Not leaving a single detail out. She heard both of them gasp.

"He did what?!" Elena shrieked. "That sick bastard. Jerkface. Son of a bitch. Arsehole..." Caroline took a sip of her water and listened to her friend call her boss names.

"That was mean of him," said Bonnie.

"Damn right it was! How do you even work with him, Caroline?! How do you even stand him?"

"You've no idea, Elena, how much I want to kill the bastard."

"Ooh. If you do, can I have a part of him?"

"Bonnie!"

"Shutting up now."

"Look, Care. Why don't you quit? It's obvious that man won't stop treating you the way he does." Doesn't she know that already? Men like him never change. Klaus Mikaelson will never change.

"I have thought about quitting," she admitted. "But I cannot."

Elena sighed, "Let me guess, it's because of the money." Yes, it was the money.

"I say fuck the money and give the man a piece of you, babe," Bonnie said, making her smile. "He can't keep treating you the way he does. I'll happily cut his balls off for you if you ask. You know I will do it." Caroline knew she would do it. Bonnie was protective of them. She never let anyone treat them like shit and gets away with it especially Klaus Mikaelson. That was because she told her not to do anything to him or his balls would have been hanged as decoration on Bonnie door. The famous Klaus Mikaelson's dick. Yeah, no.

"You'd do that to your Mr. Hotness?" Elena asked Bonnie in disbelief.

"Of course. No matter how gorgeous and hot he is, how adorable his accent is or the way he walks.." Bonnie trailed off dreamily then snapped out of it. "He messed with Caroline and nobody messes with her!" Elena scoffed.

"Anyway," Elena continued. "Show him that you're not to be messed with, okay?"

"Sure." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Then I can get fired before I know it." She head to her room and stripped out of her clothes. She put the phone on speaker as she looked through her closet for her PJ's.

"Darling, so what if you get fired? You can find another job."

"Have you been listening to me, Bonnie? The payment is great. I want to have enough money for that car I've been dying to have. Mine is too old."

"I do hate your car," Bonnie muttered. "A new brand car wont hurt.

"Geez, thanks," said Caroline sarcastically. She changed into her PJ and carried the phone back with her to the kitchen. She was too lazy and tired to cook something so she decided to eat cereal.

"We understand, Caroline," Elena mumbled. "As much as I don't like you working there, it's your choice and we have to support you."

"Thanks, Elena. So how is Damon?"

She can't see her, but she knew Elena was blushing. "He's good. He asked about you earlier."

"Liar." Damon would never ask for her. They didn't like each other for no good reason but they try to act like they do for the sake of Elena. She doesn't know why but he scares her. Everything about him screams danger. Why Elena chose him was beyond her. They were different in so many levels. She was good, he wa bad news. She was nice and he was well...Damon. Not bad as Klaus, close though.

"Okay, fine. You caught me."

"Then why did you lie?"

"I don't know. I just want you guys to be okay with each other. It's always so awkward between you two. I don't like it," Elena said sadly.

"Sorry, honey."

"Jeremy is fine, thank you so much for asking." They both laughed at Bonnie who angrily ended the call.

"She's angry," Caroline pointed out.

"Oh, she will get over it by tomorrow. I gotta go, Care. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye."

And the call ended. She groaned when she remembered there was work tomorrow. Why couldn't today be friday? Why wasn't thursday and friday a weekend too? She had to wake up early tomorrow, she reminded herself for the hundredth time. She would set her alarm at six am. She just hoped that she won't be late again. Or he would surely fire her.

Klaus Mikaelson.

She sneered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm happy that you all love it. Keep reviewing.**

* * *

**For everything you do, I'd like to swallow you.**

**And every day I'm gonna blame you.**

**Even if you justify every fucking bullshit lie,**

**It only makes me want to break you.**

* * *

**chapter 2**

The office was empty when Caroline arrived. She headed up to the conference room to set up for the eight o'clock presentation. If she did not do it now, she doesn't know when she would have a chance. Glancing around the large and sun filled room; she slowly walked in, setting the files and folders on the large conference table. It wasn't fair that she was the only one coming to the office an hour early. She hated waking up early in the morning especially earlier than she normally would. This was just torture. If it wasn't, then she doesn't know what it was. Only someone as cruel as Klaus Mikaelson would do this to her. She planned to give him a piece of her today if he so much as insulted her or attempt to repeat what he had done yesterday. Then she would tell him to fucking fuck off. But she knew the moment she came face to face with him, she would chickened out. She could only admit it in her head how scared of him she was. She knew if someone was in her shoe, they would quit immediately. Not Caroline Forbes though. She loved her job and Klaus might be a heartless bastard but she had dealt with that for three months. Besides not anyone would be lucky enough to work in Mikaelson Enterprises.

As much as she hated to admit it, Klaus was in the top ten as one of the most successful and intelligent business man in the world. His family must be proud of him. Speaking of his family, Caroline had heard that he had four siblings. She had never met them because none of them had ever come to the office. Not that she wanted to meet them. She had also heard they weren't nice people. So it wasn't only her boss that was a bastard. His siblings were too.

It runs in the family.

She headed back to her desk after she was done setting up everything. Sitting in her chair, she glanced through the appointment schedule and she noticed that he had a presentation to give to the other partners on tomorrow. He also had a convention in New York in two weeks, which meant not only would she have to be in the same hotel as him, but the plane, the company car, and any meetings that came up as well. She doesn't want to spend that much time in his company. He would definitely drive her crazy and she would be forced to do something she would regret. She had to come up with a plan to prevent herself from going to New York. Caroline had no idea how she was going to do that. Maybe she should fake illness. But what made her think that he would pity her and let her stay back? It won't matter to him that she was sick. Unless she was on her deathbed, she would have to go with him to New York.

One hour later everyone had arrived at the office. They looked surprised when they saw her on her desk. But nobody dared asked her why she was so early. They knew why without asking. As she worked, she found herself glancing up at her boss' door. Where was he? She wasn't eager to see him or anything, she just hoped he had an accident on his way and died.

Maybe he was already here and she didn't see him come in because she went to the washroom. But someone in the office would have told her - Lucy would have told her if he was here. Then again, Mr. Mikaelson could tell them to keep their mouth shut about his presence if he didn't see her in her desk.

Caroline slammed the file shut she was looking through and dropped her head into her hands when she heard his door open. Mr. Mikaelson walked out, not looking at her. Her mouth dropped open. That son of a bitch couldn't tell her he was here? She could hear the swift intake of breath from nearly all the girls in the office when he walked out and she wondered why they would waste their time on someone who wouldn't give them the time of the day. He ignored Martha, a middle-aged woman who was holding a plate full of cookies with a huge smile on her face.

"Ms. Forbes, cancel all my appointments for today," he barked at her. "I've guests today. Make sure no one disturb me and here.." He threw her his credit card and it hit her on the face. He didn't bother apologising or attempt to ask her if she was okay. Bastard. "Order something for my guests. Something fancy with a bottle of champagne." He turned around, walking past Martha without giving her a glance.

He was almost at his door when she stopped him. "Mr. Mikaelson, I need you signatures on these expense reports." He made his way over to her desk, leaning over and flipped through the forms. Standing opposite him, she placed a pen on the desk before him.

"Don't forward my calls," he spit out, quickly signing the last form and turning to leave without a word. Once again, walking past Martha who was on the verge of breaking down into tears.

"Bastard," she sneered to herself as she watched him disappear out the door. Martha's friend Amy rushed over to her and threw her arms around the woman as tears started rolling down her eyes. Caroline rolled her eyes. So pathetic. These women knew what kind of a man he was, why would they still go after him? And she knew what happened right now with Martha would not stop them from going after him. They never learn. She ordered food for Mr. Mikaelson's guests from his favorite five star restaurant. She wondered who the guests were? He never attempt to do this sort of thing to any of his important guests. But this guests seemed to be special and she eagerly await for their arrival. Her phone beeped and she brought it out from her pocket. It was a text from Elena asking how everything was at the office. She sent a reply immediately telling her that it wasn't that bad.

An hour and half later, Mr. Mikaelson was being a complete arse. He snapped at anyone and everyone, including her. His bad attitude was putting the entire office on edge, starting a chain reaction of short tempers, making everyone's work suffer. Most of the time Caroline was able to lighten up the mood with rewarding comments about their work, or by offering some kind of incentive for good work done despite their arsehole boss.

Caroline remembered the papers he needed to sign. She doesn't care how angry he was, she was going to make him sign the papers. She had totally forgotten to make him sign and the papers were going to be collected today. She can't have him screaming at her for forgetting. She would rather have him scream at her for disturbing him.

She jumped up, grabbed a file off of her desk and walked over to his office door. "What!" He barked when she knocked. She let herself in and walked over to his desk. She stood next to him, putting the folder on his desk and opened it. "What is this?" He grumbled.

"You have to sign these," she snapped, trying to match his tone.

"Didn't I tell you not to disturb me?!"

Yes, you did. But you need to sign the papers." She leaned over him and started rifling through the papers. "Here. Sign these, please, Mr. Mikaelson." She handed him a pen and stood up straight. He glared at her for a few seconds before he started signing. She sighed in relief.

There," he pushed the folder toward her. "Now get out of my office and don't come back until you're needed. And don't forget that my guests will be here in thirty minutes. Leave." She glared at him when he glanced away before marching out of his door, closing the door with a loud bang. She winced and waited for him to scream and call her back to his office. It didn't happen. She went to her desk and found Lucy leaning on the desk.

"That man is so rude," Lucy said when Caroline sat down on her chair. Lucy was a beautiful girl with a killer body. They were the youngest in the office with the rest being older than them. She was just twenty four - four years older than Caroline. They became friends on her first day. The one thing she didn't like about Lucy was her obsession with her boss.

"Don't forget that he's ungrateful too," Caroline added as she ran a hand through her hair. "And a son of a bitch, heartless bastard, git, arsehole..."

Lucy cut her off. "Okay, okay." She held her hands up whilst trying to stifle her laughter. "But don't forget that he's beautiful too." Caroline glared at her, willing her to stop talking. "Admit it, Caroline. You want him as much as we all do."

She choked on her breath and gave her a dirty look. How dare Lucy think she wanted him? If he was the only man on earth, she would still not want him. Just the thought of her and him together was enough to make her want to throw up her break fast. Oh, god. She would never want him. She would have to kill herself before admitting that she wanted him. Lucy chuckled at her expression. She knew she looked so disgusted and all thanks to her, she might not be able to wipe that expression off her face.

"Please, Lucy," she begged with disgust. "don't ever say that again. Not even as a joke. Klaus is the biggest dick I have ever met and I don't see why I will ever want him."

"You won't say that one day," Lucy said with a laugh. She clutched her pen tightly, trying to calm herself down before she stabbed Lucy with it in the eye. She was her friend but sometimes she just wanted to strangle her. Like she wanted to right now. "Sometimes I wonder what the hell is wrong with him, Caroline." Lucy flipped her brown hair. "But anyway no one cares how much of a dick he is, we just want a piece of him."

This really wasn't a conversation Caroline wanted to have right now. "Lucy, I've a lot of work to do. Do you mind?"

Lucy sighed before straightening up. "Fine, fine. I'll talk to you later." She waved before walking off to her desk. Finally. That girl was really something.

* * *

Caroline slowly walked inside the lounge area. The lounge area was large, square with white walls and red curtains. There was a wooden floor with a big biscuit coloured rug. The chimney breast has a bold black and white patterned wallpaper and a black fireplace. On one side of the chimney there was a white bookshelves and on the other there was a black floating shelves. There was also a large mirror on the chimney and a large piece of black and white art on the opposite wall. The sofas were white with red cushion and a small glass centre table. On the other side of the wall was a big flat screen tv.

She walked toward a big rectangle table with eight red chairs and placed the food she had ordered on the table along with the bottles of champagne. She only had twenty minutes before Mr. Mikaelson's guests arrived and she doesn't want him to find her in here. She just hoped he remembered to say thank you this time because getting the food up here wasn't easy.

She heard someone cleared their throat behind her and she whipped around to find Mr. Mikaelson standing there with a cold look. Caroline shifted a bit so that he could see the table, and just when she thought he was going to thank her, his face hardened.

"Ms. Forbes," he said, his voice curt. "My guests and I will be eating lunch on the third flour. Take everything there."

"Excuse me?" she asked, not hiding the shock in her voice. "Why did you wait till the last minute to tell me?"

"Because, Ms. Forbes," he added as he clenched his fists. "I am the boss. I decide when and where things happen."

Son of a fucking bitch. He couldn't have told her that earlier! Was he just trying to piss her of? What kind of a man was he? Images of her ripping his throat out and tearing him into pieces filled her mind. It took every bit of control she had not to jump across the table and strangle him. She told myself that she wouldn't kill him. She doesn't want to go to jail. She was too young and she had not gotten married or have kids yet. She had not even met the love of her life. She couldn't let her boss get to her. Just calm down, she told herself.

They both stared at each other. She glared at him across the short distance that separated them. A tense, awkward silence fell as they glowered each other. Caroline wished she could read his mind. At least she would know why he hated her so much. She knew Mr. Mikaelson was aware of the fact that she looked ready to murder him. He was also furiously aware that she could, as much as she had dreamed of it, planned it, hungered for it, physically hurt him. Oh, she wanted to, but deep inside of her, she knew she could get fired or worse, go to prison.

She snarled under his breath.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Mikaelson," she said angrily. "I will take everything back to the third floor."

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but changed his mind. And without a word, he turned quickly, storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The moment he walked out, she gripped her hair and let out a scream. It took every bit of strength to prevent herself from taking all the plates and throwing it against the wall.

An idea came to her and with an evil smirk, she spit on all the food. She was unable to control the laughter that bubbled up from her chest. That prick and his guests were going to eat with her spit. She made quick work of gathering everything up and made her way to the elevator. When she reached the lounge area in the third floor, she arranged the food on the table and went back to get the rest. The fourth time she went back, her eyes immedaitely went to Mr. Mikaelson. They both ignored each other and when she was done, she quickly left.

Caroline frowned when everyone was whispering amongst themselves. They were talking excitedly and she wondered what the heck happened since nothing exciting ever happened in the office. She was startled when Lucy grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Caroline!" Lucy exclaimed. "Guess who is here! Guess! Guess!" She was bouncing up and down making her frown.

"I'm not good at guessing game. Just spit it out."

"Rebekah Mikaelson and Genevieve are here!" Okay. She doesn't see why she was so excited about two women coming here. Hold on. Did she just say Rebekah Mikaelson as in her boss' sister? Don't ask her how she knew. Spending time with Lucy made her remember all the Mikaelson's names. Rebekah was the snuck up bitch who thought everyone was below her. So they were Klaus' guests. And who the hell was Genevieve?

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Okay, why are you excited?"

Lucy looked at her in disbelief. "Because she's here! None of the Mikaelsons has ever been here. Rebekah and Genevieve are super models. And rumours has it that Genevieve and Mr. Mikaelson are an item."

"Someone like that man? Wow." She was so surprised and shocked that someone liked Klaus Mikaelson. Genevieve must be insane. That was the only explanation for her to like her boss.

"Don't be so surprised, Caroline. Everyone likes Klaus except you." Lucy shook her head. Her eyes widened and Caroline glanced at what she was staring at.

Silence fell upon the room as they entered. All voices hushed and movement paused. The two women walked so gracefully and elegantly that they appeared, seemingly unaware of the effect their presence had on those around them.

The blonde woman's perfect lips curved into a smile, her hips swaying as she walked. She was wearing a red strapless tight dress that did not reach her knees and a black stiletto heels. She has long legs that every girl would kill to have. Her beauty was breathtaking and her curls cascaded like a waterfall down her back. Suddenly Caroline was jealous of the woman. Her hair wasn't as beautiful as the stranger's. Caroline eyes shifted to the other redhead woman whose beautiful hair almost reached to her waist. Her hair dangled in front of her pale face and her blue eyes pierced like the deep ocean. She was wearing a gray high waisted pencil skirt and black crop top with red stiletto heels. Her flawless skin was almost glowing in the light. She was a beauty just like the blonde woman.

Henry approached the two women and started talking to them. She looked away, not noticing that the two women were now approaching her.

"You," she heard a voice behind her. Angrily, she turned around and faced them.

"Are you talking to me?" Caroline asked as she crossed her arms.

"Is there anyone beside you?" The redhead one snapped. Who does this bitch think she was?

"Where's my brother?" The blonde one asked as she looked at her with disgust. So the blonde girl was Rebekah Mikaelson, the devil's sister. She shouldn't have expected her to be nice. After all Klaus Mikaelson was her brother. And that makes the other one Genevieve.

"Around," she replied. They were being so rude and Caroline would not take shit from them. Genevieve was glaring daggers at her.

Rebekah snapped. "Where?"

"Third floor." She didn't bother telling them where in the third floor as she walked away. Bunch of stupid bitches. If Caroline ever met them somewhere that wasn't in the office, she would show them her middle finger. Then she chuckled when she remembered that she spit in their food. She was so glad she did. It would be so cool to see their faces when she tell them that. But she wouldn't of course.

One hour had passed when she saw Rebekah, Genevieve and Klaus talking. Rebekah was laughing and Genevieve was smiling. Caroline looked at her boss and noticed the smirk on his face. He kissed both girls on the cheek shocking her. They waved at him before they left. Klaus told her on his way back to his office that he didn't want anyone to disturb him and then he was gone. What was he even going to do in his office. His guests had already left. Why wouldn't he want anyone to disturb him?

The phone on her desk was ringing. Caroline picked up the phone and placed it on her ear. "Mr. Mikaelson's office, how may I help you?"

"Hello?" A woman's voice said through the phone. "Where's Klaus?"

Caroline frowned. "I'm sorry but Mr. Mikaelson doesn't want anyone to disturb him. He's busy."

"I don't care how busy he is. Tell him to call me!" The woman snapped at Caroline.

"I will not! He doesn't want anyone to disturb him!" Caroline snapped back.

"Do you know who is speaking, girl?!" The woman asked angrily.

"I don't know and I don't care. Call back in a few hours." Caroline ended the call. Why did she have to be rude to the poor woman? She sighed. Five minutes later, she heard Mr. Mikaelson's angry voice through the phone.

"Forbes! Get the hell in here, now!" What is his problem now? She thought as she went to his office. He was pacing back and forth and she wondered if she had done something wrong. Fists clenched tightly at his side, he appeared to be trembling with rage. In all the time she had worked for him, she had never seen him so visibly angry.

"Yes, sir?"

"How dare you!" He stopped pacing and screamed at her.

"Have I done something wrong, Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked, frowning deeply.

"Don't play dumb! A woman called five minutes ago, didn't she?" The way he was looking at her made Caroline stepped back a bit. She was scared. She had never seen him like this before. "Answer me!" She flinched at his tone.

"Y..yes," she stammered. Did the woman told him how rude she had been. Yes, that must be it. Why the hell would he care if she was rude? Who the hell was the woman anyway.

"And what did you say to her?"

"Um.. I told her you were busy and that she should call back in a few hours."

"You were rude to her," he screamed again and Caroline was sure that everyone would hear him. "Do you know who that woman is?!"

"No." She shook her head.

"My mother!" Bloody hell. She had been rude to her boss' mother. He was going to fire her. Caroline was so sure of it. Why didn't the woman tell her who she was.

"I..I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't know, I swear!"

"Save it!" He snapped. "You're going to her house and apologise to her, do you hear me?" Caroline nodded weakly. "You're going to kneel and beg for her forgiveness."

Silence.

Then it dawned on her what he said. "What?!"


End file.
